Airplanes
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven. You can look at it a romance but really, it looks like friendship. Based on Arplanes by B.O.B. but not a songfic. Beast Boy make some wishes off of airplanes tonight...


Airplanes

A/N: I decided to write another BBRae fic. It's a songfic but I am not writing the lyrics. Though, I seriously recommend the song. Airplanes by B.O.B. (others sing in it by I forgot her name, sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my dignity! *holds head up high*

On a dark night in Jump City, one of the city's heroes was sitting atop their Great Tower. Why? He was trying to make a wish…

Raven climbed up the steps of Titans' Tower. Her footsteps echoed off the walls. She could have levitated and saved time, but walking just felt like it would be more calming…

Raven needed to be alone. She needed to feel the night air and the roof was the perfect place. She finally reached the last steps and silently opened the door.

The cool night air touched her exposed skin and she felt her cheeks and nose turning pink. She looked around and let out a groan. Beast Boy was slaying down on a blanket at the edge of the roof.

Upon hearing the noise, he raised his head. As he saw Raven, he let out a small smile as a greeting and quickly looked back up at the stars.

He didn't really want Raven out here. Raven didn't really want him up here. Yet, neither party was going to object to sharing the calming atmosphere.

Raven took in a deep breath and walked towards Beast Boy. He scooted about uncomfortably on the blanket until he made an acceptable sized space for Raven to sit on.

Raven was about to let out a snide comment but instead murmured a small, "Thanks."

Was he being annoying tonight? She asked herself. No, he didn't even show up at breakfast, or lunch, or even dinner! He didn't go play games on the couch. No one even saw him today… So why was she the one to find him here? Now.

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuine concern filling her tone.

"It's nothing –nothing important." He whispered. She had never heard him sound so down. Beast Boy must have realized it too because he added with false bravado, "Did you miss me? I knew you couldn't resist the Beast Man."

She almost let out a small smile. Almost.

"Beast Boy, tell me what's wrong. I'm an empath. I can feel your misery!"

"Well, Rae, I was feeling down on my luck. I came out here to make a wish on airplanes."

"I knew you were crazy. You really have lost your mind." Her voice had gone back to a monotone.

She saw him wince. "Look at the stars, Rae. How many shooting stars do you see? I don't see any. But how many airplanes do you see? When you really need a wish, are they really so different?"

"I suppose you might be right."

"Raven, you always seem to think I'm immature! Can't you just give me a chance?" Beast Boy complained.

"Well, you are acting pretty mature without having to put that stupid paper hat on." She mused.

He flushed. "The hat kinda fell off the roof an hour ago…" He let out a laugh.

She let out a sigh.

"So, why do you feel down?" She knew how she hated to be pushed for information. But Beast Boy was so out of it. She needed to make sure he was okay. But why did she? Because he was a team mate?

"It's because of my parents. Today would be the anniversary of their death. I'm not sure how I remember this because I was so young and I rarely looked at the calendar. Every night in the jungle, we would lie out on our sleeping bags and make wished on shooting stars. I always wish things could go back to the way they used to be…"

"Wow, Beast Boy, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't want to seem like a baby. I'll always be the baby of the team; no one will ever take me seriously. I'm not going to go through in front of everybody and break into tears like a child would do."

"Crying doesn't make you a baby. Not letting people help you when you're in pain is immature. Come on, let's go to the others. You need to talk."

"Can I just talk to you?" Beast Boy sounded timid.

"Sure, Garfield." At using his real name, he let out a chuckle.

"Now, how is that supposed to make me mature? Being called that, I mean."

"Better than Beast _Boy_."

He let out a laugh.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You needed help. I couldn't let a friend suffer."

He seemed crestfallen. "Yeah, that's true. You're a really good friend."

"I suppose…"

"Hey, Raven. Why don't we stay out here a little while and make a few wishes?"

"Umm, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad…"

"Great!"

They sat in a comfortable silence. Raven was wondering about everything with Beast Boy and Beast Boy was trying to relax and enjoy the empath's company.

They both leaned back on the blanket. It didn't take long for the embrace of sleep to come over the heroes. As their minds succumbed to dreams, a single shooting star passed overhead and was out of view in a second. Both teens smiled in their sleep…

The End! I hope ya like it! :D


End file.
